The long-term goal of this research is to attain a thorough understanding of the attitudinal dynamics of the three foremost social divisions in the United States -- race, gender,and social class. I employ a common, comparative framework: (a) to delineate the elements and structure of intergroup attitudes and group consciousness among blacks and whites, women and men, and five subjective social classes,(b) to assess the pattern and quality of intergroup contact, intragroup, association, and diffuse societal participation that characterize each intergroup context, (c) to draw on alternative theories that have developed indisparate bodies of literature, to explain intergroup attitudes and group consciousness in each intergroup context, and (d) to assess the ramifications of multiple group memberships in American society. This project integrates ideas from dispersed bodies of literature and analyzes national survey data that were collected for this purpose in Fall, l975. In this way, I hope to gain a better understanding of each group's attitudes and of each intergroup situation in its own right, as well as to formulate a general theoretical approach to the attitudinal dynamics of social cleavages.